Le garçon fantôme
by Bliblou
Summary: OS. Cela faisait trois mois que Rémus avait été enlevé et sûrement devait-il vivre les plus terribles tortures. Harry, Draco, Severus, les jumeaux, Sirius et puis Neville n'ont plus d'espoir. Mais un petit bonhomme, est là pour veiller. Slash


_Bonjour tout le monde. Désolé, je sais qu'un petit OS pour les enfants d'émeraudes est attendu mais j'ai pondu ça cette aprem' alors que je m'emmerdais profondément et je me suis dis, pourquoi pas le poster? Au lieu de le laisser pourrir avec tous mes autres pauvres OS abandonnés._

_Alors et bien voilà. D'abord, je tiens à vous dire que cet OS m'a été inspiré par la fic de Lululadivine, à savoir Les Joues rougies, que personnellement je n'aime pas particulièrement mais qui est toujours trés bien écrit. Bref, le passage dont je m'inspire est celui où la disparition de Rémus est abordé, dans le dernier chapitre, et où il est fait mention des horreurs que pourraient lui faire vivre les Mangemorts, comme l'enfermer dans une cellule avec des enfants un soir de Pleine Lune. De part ma petite Nature, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire que c'était trop horrible alors je me suis inventé un moyen de sauver ces enfants. Je suis sûr que vous ne vous attendez pas du tout à ce qui va suivre, mais j'espère en tout cas que cela vous plaira. _

_J'espère également que personne ne m'accusera de Plagiat, je n'ai en rien copié l'histoire de Lululadivine, cela n'a rien à voir. Même si, quand cette histoire m'est apparu, il est clair que les faits étaient ceux de 'Les joues rougies', mais enfin, ceci est bien à moi. Et à _DISCLAIMER _JKR._

_PS. Une nouvelle BA de Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince est sorti. Elle est démantielle! Kyah. Y a un moment on voit Draco qui pleure et même si j'aime pas Tom Felton en Draco, ca fait trop bien! Et il y a un moment avec Harry qui fait 'But I am the chosen One' quand Hermione lui dit que la fille qui le regarde ne pense qu'à lui parce qu'il est le Chosen One. Bref, c'est un passage amusant, lol. Ok, en la cherchant je viens d'en trouver une autre encore, nouvelle. :) _

_Bref! Bonne lecture!!!_

* * *

**Le garçon fantôme**

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois mois que Rémus avait disparu. Et cette journée précédent une nouvelle pleine Lune le rappelait à chaque personne qui tenait au doux homme.

Sirius était anéanti, Harry n'avait plus de sourire, ni même une parole, et son regard était toujours voilé de tristesse.

Et même Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy, les Espions de l'ordre ne se faisaient plus aucune joie de rappeler qu'ils étaient Serpentard. Ils étaient simplement là et vivaient parmis d'autres. Et Rémus aussi, leur manquait.

- & -

A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, Rémus Lupin suait sang et eau.

Les mains d'un petit garçon fermement collées à ses tempes, les yeux grands ouverts, l'homme combattait encore un peu l'attraction de la Lune et le réveil de la bête.

Et enfin ce fut bon, et poussant un soupir de soulagement il laissa le Loup prendre forme et l'enfant serein retourna s'asseoir auprès des autres gamins prisonniers, au fond de la cellule. Le petit garçon après trois mois de froncement de sourcils et de mordillage de lèvres, était enfin parvenu à ne pas seulement calmer le Loup-Garou, mais à transformer le gentil monsieur blond, en simple Loup, obéissant et innoffensif.

- & -

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il est encore en vie? »

Les batailles avaient beau s'enchaîner, les morts se multiplier, personne ne semblait vouloir oublier que Rémus était quelque part, et qu'on ne savait pas s'il était mort ou non. Et cela sans doute, était le plus douloureux.

Draco jeta un regard tinté de mélancolie vers Harry et haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas Potter. Cesses-de te poser ce genre de question, cela ne mènera à rien. »

« Mais si on espère plus, ça veut dire qu'il est mort. Et que Ted est tout seul. » Murmura Harry après avoir hocher doucement la tête, ployant sous le poid de la douleur.

« Il t'a toi, il m'a moi, et ce n'est pas rien, et si tu ne survis pas, si je ne survis pas, il aura Sirius et si il ne survit pas, il aura l'un des Weasley, ou Pompom ou Sev' même pourquoi pas. Et cela vaut probablement mieux pour Rémus d'être mort, que d'être blessé, fou et torturé encore et encore. Cela vaut sans doute mieux que d'être pris comme cobaye dans les expériences du Lord, cela vaut... »

« TAIS-TOI! » Et Harry pleurait. Et Draco avait les yeux vides et la gorge serrée.

Il était cent fois préférable que Rémus soit mort.

- & -

« Bonjour Rémus. » La voix du petit garçon brun tira Rémus de son sommeil profond et il ouvrit les yeux, alors qu'une couverture miteuse et humide était posée sur son corps nu.

« Rhéis. » Le petit garçon acquiesça et vint passer un de ses petits bras sous la nuque de l'adulte. « Tout s'est bien passé, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais dormir maintenant. » Murmura t-il en le relevant. Rémus put ainsi voir que tous les autres enfants dormaient profondément et qu'il devait être encore tôt. L'aube, par la lucarne de la cellule, pointait à peine.

Le Loup se tourna vers Rhéis et saisit brusquement sa main alors que l'enfant s'éloignait déjà. Il plaça ses longues mains maigres de part et d'autres du visage du garçon et caressa gentiment ses pommettes. « Merci Rhéis. Merci. »

Rhéis sentit doucement des larmes monter à ses yeux et il acquiesça vivement dans l'étreinte de l'homme. Du haut de ses 6 ans, il faisait le fort pour protéger ses frères et soeurs prisonniers du vilain, mais parfois il avait un peu peur, et il était content que Rémus soit là. Et puis il avait peur de mourir encore, et encore, et de ne pas sortir à temps. Et si il mourait trop vite, alors plus personne ne retiendrait Rémus et les enfants seraient assassinés, et ce serait un cauchemar.

« Combien t'en reste t-il? » Demanda la voix douce de Rémus, le sortant de ses lourdes pensées. Le petit hocha encore la tête et s'éloigna un peu. « 6. Je n'en ais pas reperdu aujourd'hui. Tout va bien. »

Mais Rémus secoua la tête et s'avança un peu plus, tendant la main vers le tas de vêtement proche de Rhéis. Il se rhabilla prestement. « Va dormir. Je vais trouver un moyen de nous sortir d'ici. »

Le garçon acquiesça et se bougna dans un coin, près d'un tout petit bonhomme aux cheveux rouges.

« Je vous ferais sortir de là. »

Il ne savait pas comment, il ne savait pas quand, mais il fallait trouver une solution.

- & -

Le QG de l'ordre se trouvait dans la salle des Serpentards de Poudlard, c'était une nouvelle pleine Lune aujourd'hui, c'était aussi une nouvelle attaque et encore pire un nouveau mois sans Rémus.

Harry et Draco venaient de partir en mission pour retrouver un parchemin égaré depuis longtemps et qui pourrait servir à l'élaboration du contre-sort de la protection du château d'Albanie. Sirius entraînait les nouveaux arrivants, Neville se chargeait des blessés, aidait Pompom à les soigner et Severus était assis dans un fauteuil et contemplait un carré de papier.

- & -

Pendant qu'à quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, le Loup croqua la nuque du gardien, et les enfants furtivement passèrent la grille.

Rhéis et Rémus devant, les plus petits au centre, les grands derrière, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la sortie des cachots, vérifiant que personne, dans les autres cellules n'étaient là, et grimpèrent les marches.

Ils traversèrent nombreux couloirs lugubres, noirs, suintant, et le Loup parfois grognait et le petit garçon dans son esprit, le rassurait, flattait sa nuque et tenait ses poils fort. Il y eut alors des bruits de pas d'un côté et certains tout petits se mirent à trembler, et des larmes coulèrent de leurs yeux mais pas un son ne vint franchir leurs lèvres.

L'homme en noir apparut à l'angle et se figea.

Et Rhéis relâcha la pression sur la nuque du Loup et fronça les sourcils en direction de l'homme qui après avoir levé sa baguette de surprise, la relâcha. Et leur fit signe des les suivre. Le Loup grogna encore et les enfants se remirent à marcher.

Trois couloirs plus loin, cinq mangemorts effondrés plus tard, ils étaient dehors, ils étaient libres et la forêt qui s'étendait devant eux et les Loup-Garous qui pourraient y passer leur Lune ne leur firent pas plus peur que les sombres cachots du château d'Albanie. Rhéis et Rémus veillaient sur eux.

Ne restaient plus qu'à créer un portoloin, par magie sans baguette et pour 14 enfants, et un Loup.

- & -

C'était dur de voir, d'entendre, de ne pas vomir, de ne plus hurler, de se reconnecter. C'était dur de ne pas juste mettre un terme à la douleur en achevant sa vie.

Et c'était injuste que lui, à 19 ans, soit victime de ses maux. Mais c'était la vie, et alors que Harry se relevait de sur les dalles froides de Poudlard, Sirius et Draco et Severus penchés sur lui, le survivant se dit que vraiment, ce n'était pas bon.

Le Lord était en rage.

« Voldemort est en colère. » Avoua t-il d'une voix sombre après avoir repris sa respiration et effacé ses larmes.

Bien, sans doute fallait-il être prêt.

- & -

Quand Rhéis et Rémus et les enfants apparurent devant les hautes grilles de Poudlard, il faisait toujours nuit et la Lune était toujours là. Rhéis ne croyait pas qu'ils avaient pu si vite s'échapper, qu'ils avaient pu si rapidement, alors qu'ils étaient depuis cinq, six, sept mois pour certains, enfermés, s'enfuir comme cela, d'une manière si aisée et décontractée. Enfin, sans combat ni blessés.

Le Loup lui, semblait juste vouloir courir jusqu'au château et retrouver les siens mais Rhéis le tenait fermement, l'empêchant dans l'esprit de courir n'importe où.

Un Loup dans le château sécuritaire de la lumière, même malgré son jeune âge, il savait que ce n'était pas très bien vue. Et ce serait trop bête que Rémus soit tué ici, alors qu'ils avaient fait enfin tout ce chemin.

Jetant un coup d'oeil aux petits enfants pâles derrière lui, Rhéis fit un pas en avant et entraina à sa suite le petit bonhomme aux cheveux rouges, Lysis, le plus jeune de tous, par la main.

La première personne à les trouver fut Pompom, qui revenait d'on ne sait où et qui lâcha un cri retentissant quand elle les vit. Elle manqua fondre en larmes devant les petites bouilles sales, pâles et fatigués et les entraina prestement avec elle, dans la grande salle, reconvertit en infirmerie.

Le Loup lui, entraina Rhéis et le plus jeune, dans un autre couloir, et le garçon eut à peine le temps de murmurer aux autres enfants que tout allait bien maintenant, qu'ils étaient en sécurité, qu'ils se perdirent de vue.

« Où est-ce qu'on va Rémus? » S'impatienta un peu Rhéis qui ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne peux même pas reprendre forme humaine, pourquoi veux-tu les voir maintenant? Je veux dormir. » Le petit garçon n'était pas sûr encore d'être sauvé, il pensait être dans un rêve, dans l'esprit de Rémus qu'il gardait reposé les pleines Lunes, mais quand il prit Lysis dans ses bras pour le poser sur le dos du Loup. Il sut que réellement, enfin, c'était fini.

- & -

Severus, Draco et Sirius avait le nez plongé dans une carte de la forêt entourant supposémment le château d'Albanie, Neville, Harry et les jumeaux discutaient du meilleur moyen de recruter de nouveaux combattants lorsque le Serpent gardant la porte de la Salle Commune de Serpentard, se glissa dans un tableau épique. Il siffla quelques mots et Harry releva instantanément la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

« Il dit qu'un enfant aux yeux noirs, accompagné d'un Loup portant un bébé aux cheveux rouges sur le dos attend devant la porte. »

« Un enfant aux yeux noirs! » S'exclama Severus en s'approchant vivement de la porte, laissant les autres perplexes.

A peine eurent-ils tous le temps de faire quelques pas pour se rendre à la porte qu'un Loup bondit sur Draco, Sirius et Harry, sautant partout et lapant à tout va.

Et l'enfant aux yeux noirs qui tenait Lysis était dans les bras de Severus Snape.

Et il riait.

« Rémus, couchez! »

- & -

Rémus avait Ted dans les bras, et il le dorlotait comme s'il était l'enfant le plus précieux au monde. Mais quand on observait attentivement le Loup, on pouvait voir ses yeux passer de son fils aux autres petits enfants avec qui il avait partagé sa vie pendant près de cinq mois. Ils étaient comme une portée de petits louveteaux orphelins dont il devait avant tout prendre soin.

Rhéis dormait sur les genoux de Severus, et personne n'avait encore posé de question sur l'idendité de cet enfant, tandis que le petit Lysis suçait son pouce, ses petits mains agrippés aux robes de Draco.

« Severus. » Osa enfin demander Harry alors que le petit garçon émettait un petit ronflement. « Qui est cet enfant? »

L'homme en noir détacha à regret les yeux de Rhéis et jeta un regard à Sirius et Draco, puis aux autres, puis de nouveau il fut sur le garçon. « Oh dis-leur, Sev'. » Lâcha le petit d'une voix amoindrie par le sommeil. Mais chacun put voir qu'il s'était instinctivement crispé et Severus ressera ses bras autour de lui.

« Ce petit garçon s'appelle Rhéis. Je m'en suis occupé toute sa petite vie autant que je le pouvais. Mais il n'est pas mon fils. Il a un peu moins de 7 ans.»

« J'ai 7 ans! » Se scandalisa le garçon en se redressant. Mais Severus afficha un fin sourire, et c'était la guerre dehors, et secoua la tête. « Tu auras 7 ans dans onze jours, Rhéis. »

Le petit garçon fronça le nez et tira la langue à l'homme en noir et se recroquevilla de nouveau contre lui.

Il y eut ensuite un silence pendant lequel Severus sembla chercher ses mots et puis de nouveau, il lança un coup d'oeil vers les deux cousins.

« Black, savais-tu que Narcissa était amoureuse de ton père? » Sirius ne pu retenir une grimace à cette question mais acquiesça vaguement. « C'était il y a très longtemps Snape, qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans? » Et l'animague tapota le bras de Draco qui avait considérablement pâli. « Chacun a ses petits moments de folies Draco, même si ta mère en a eu plus d'un. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Oh mais suis-je bête, non, elle est tout le temps folle. »

« Oui, Sirius. Totalement. Continues Severus. » Murmura Draco. Et il avait compris bien sûr, il savait maintenant ce que sa mère faisait, avait fait. Il savait qu'il y avait un enfant fantôme dans le manoir Malfoy, un petit enfant qui ouvrait les placards et riait et pleurait. Et qui fouillait les esprits et rendait les mauvais rêves doux et jolis. Et qui avait deux petits yeux noirs fixés sur lui. Il savait, ce que sa mère avait eu la folie de faire.

« Narcissa a longtemps cherché un moyen... » Reprit Severus alors que son regard jusque là était resté sur Draco. Et Sirius ne comprenait pas. « Tu te souviens Black, quand elle se renseignait sur la Nécromancie... »

Y avait-il besoin d'en dire plus?

Sirius n'avait pas eu le temps de fronçer encore les sourcils sans comprendre. Mordred, il connaissait sa folle de cousine, il connaissait sa prédisposition pour les arts ombres, il connaissait son engouement pour la magie des Morts.

Et « Oh Par Merlin » il ne pouvait pas y croire. « Ce n'est pas possible. »

Mais le petit garçon avait ce visage. Ce visage! Comment Sirius n'avait-il pu rien voir? Il avait ce visage, et ces yeux, même si ils étaient noirs, et ces cheveux, et ces lèvres et ces formes, propres à la très noble famille des Blacks. Cet enfant était le fruit d'une consanguinité. Cet enfant...

Cet enfant était l'enfant d'un mort.

« Comment? » Osa enfin demander Draco alors que Rhéis avait ses yeux ouverts, fixés sur eux, une lueur incertaine tapis au fond. Il n'était qu'un enfant, il n'était qu'un tout petit enfant.

« Je suis le garçon fantôme Draco. » Murmura t-il en réponse à son frère.

« Mais tu as des pouvoirs, Rémus, Le Loup, les rêves, et tu marchais mais tu n'étais pas là. »

« C'est parce qu'il est mort. » Répondit la voix froide de Severus.

Harry, Neville et les Weasley sursautèrent mais pas les Black. Pas les Black. Ni Rémus.

« Et combien de vie as-tu? » Demanda Sirius.

Le petit garçon se redressa et montra son bras droit. Neuf petites croix étaient gravée sur le petit poignet. Trois d'entre elle étaient rouge.

« Il m'en reste six. J'en avais neuf. C'est pour ça que je peux gigoter vos esprits. J'ai réussi à calmer Rémus quand il était un Loup-Garou dans la cellule, et je l'ai même transformé en Loup. Et j'ai manipulé plein de Mangemorts pour qu'on sorte. Mais c'était difficile. Je suis mort deux fois là bas. » Murmura t-il et Severus le serra contre lui.

« La première fois que tu es mort...C'était Lucius. Et Mère a hurlé sur lui pendant des heures. »

Rhéis hocha la tête et Draco prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Et un lourd silence se fit.

« Donc tu es notre petit frère à tous les deux? »

Les yeux sombres de l'enfant se remplirent alors de larmes et fébrilement, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres il hocha la tête. Et Severus le déposa à terre et le laissa faire. Le laissa avancer vers Draco, vers Sirius, et le laissa se jeter dans leur bras. Se laissa féliciter pour le sauvetage du château d'Albanie par Sirius et se laissa remercier pour les jeux effrayants et les veilles sur ses rêves par Draco.

Le petit frère fantôme était enfin en vie.

**FIN**

- & -

_La fin où tout le monde il est gay et où les enfants sont heureux._

La bataille fut gagné par Harry, décédé peu après des suites de ses blessures et sauver par Cecil, un vampire Norvégien. Il devint son Calice et ensemble ils élevèrent 5 des petites choses bruyantes sauvées par Rhéis. Cassandre, bonhomme brun de 6 ans, plus mignon qu'un châton, avec de grands yeux miels et des cheveux blonds tout doux, Lie, un petit japonais du même âge, aussi mignon que l'autre. Et Tetra, 5 ans, une petite fille aux visage d'ange, Sean et William, 4 ans, deux bouilles potelés aux joues rouges et aux regards rilleurs et enfin Théo, 3 ans et pas plus haut que trois pommes entassés.

Severus et Charlie se mirent en ménage dés que la guerre fut fini et l'école reconstruite.

Trois petits enfants sauvés furent les leurs. Il y avait Tara, une petite fille de 8 ans, belle et brune, sage et intelligente. Logan, 5 ans. Petit filou hyperprotecteur envers son petit frère Liam, qu'il protégeait depuis le château d'Albanie et qui avait à peine 3 ans.

Sirius et les jumeaux retrouvèrent leur appartement Londonien et la boutique battaient son plein dans ces temps que l'on souhaitait festif. Et Maël et Knox, 8 ans, les y aidaient du mieux qu'il le pouvait, entrainant dans leurs élaborations de plan leur deux petites soeurs Louise et Madeleine.

Draco et Rémus, enfin, adoptèrent Rhéis et Lysis et avec Ted, ils coulèrent des jours heureux à Poudlard. Et c'était amusant de voir Rhéis, les nuit de pleine Lune dormir tout contre un Loup.

* * *

_Voilà!_

_Bon alors, je vais me cacher? Bon, soyons honnête, ca ne cassait pas trois pattes à un canard mais j'ai eu cette fulgurante idée de faire un petit frère à Draco ET à Sirius, et comme ça et bien Rhéis est né. Sachez que Rhéa, qui est en fait un prénom féminin, signifie celui né de nouveau. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre les pouvoir de Rhéis, ils sont ce qu'ils sont et c'est tout. Je n'ai personnellement jamais rencontré d'enfant sorcier né de nécrophilie donc... :) Mais je trouve qu'il est tout mignon en tout cas. Les personnages sont supers creux et il n'y a pas d'histoire mais tant pis, je suis contente d'avoir enfin écrit quelque chose après deux semaines de partiels blancs - et tout ceux qui sont en fac doivent avoir eu les mêmes semaines. :) -_

_Bisous à tous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, ca me décidera peut être à développer les OS qui sont dans mon ordi. - Et qui sont bien mieux que celui-ci...Mais long. -_

_Bref. BISOUS!_


End file.
